


Wordless

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets a text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> For this (http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/1765.html?thread=1375205#t1375205) prompt from the trek_rpf_kink meme.

Absently, Zach reaches for his cell phone, eyes never leaving the page of the book he is reading and flips it open, blindly choosing the button that would open the text message he has just received, still not looking. Only when he arrives at a break he stops and looks at the message.

 _**Proposition. Sex. No words, no talking about it later. I just want you tonight.** _

His breathing comes to a stuttering halt and he looks up, looks at the other end of the sofa where Chris is sitting, book and cell phone on the table next to him; Zach didn't even notice him move. It's a wonder he heard the tune of his phone, he was so focused on his book.

And Chris is looking at him calmly, steadily. There is no hesitation in his eyes, no fear.

The message screams at him from the screen of his phone, and before he has made the conscious choice, his hands are closing his cell phone, putting it into the book to mark the page and placing it on the table next to Chris'. When he pulls off his glasses it isn't so much a reaction anymore as it is an action, and the triumphant flare in Chris' eyes becomes a heavy throb in his eyelids, fingertips.

Chris leans forward and licks his lower lip, blue eyes even more intense than usual. He makes no other movement, and for just a moment, they both stare at each other. Zach is oddly aware but unaware of the heaviness of his breathing while the noise his blood and heart make is terribly loud in his ears, and then-

At the same time, they both move towards each other and the stillness rips open, bleeds into uncontrolled, desperate wildness, and Chris hands are at his yaw, lips firm and soft and hard on his, moving, sucking, wanting. Zach opens his mouth first and as Chris' tongue spills into his mouth, he firmly takes hold of the man's hips and pulls him close, closer until Chris is leaning into him heavily, stomach pressed into his hips. The curve of his spine is as delicious as the gasp he breathes into Zach's mouth, and the way Zach has to bend his neck to keep their lips together should be uncomfortable, but if it is he doesn't notice, certainly doesn't care. He relishes in the taste of Chris, in the feel of the soft, muscular feel of his tongue, the insides of his cheeks, hard teeth; the weakness of the whine Chris gives when he slips one hand under his shirt to rub over hot skin, slides the other lower to firmly grip his ass.

The rough, incoherent noise Chris makes low in his throat is his only warning; suddenly, the other not-so-carefully throws his arms around Zach's neck and lets himself fall backwards. It's not a comfortable landing—he manages to fall right onto Chris' lungs, forcing the air out of them with an exploding 'oomph'—but Chris doesn't seem to mind; even while catching his breath, he wriggles and squirms until they're chest to chest, hips to hips, and suddenly Zach's weight is just enough pressure to suffice for now.

And they stop again, panting, breathless, and Zach wants to say _Fuck_ and _I never thought I'd want to do this so much_ , but there is not enough bravery, not enough stupidity in him to actually do it.

 _**No words.** _

And though he shouldn't, he knows that this is perfect for him, exactly what he needed, wanted, and bless Chris for being the cocky, arrogant jerk he is, and, _oh god_.

Zach leans forward and bites Chris' lower lip, draws it into his mouth, sucks and nips and watches Chris' eyelids—and have they ever been so _close_ before?—flutter, and suddenly he wants, _needs_ more. Just, just more. He tugs at Chris shirt, almost can't drag his mouth off him for long enough to pull it over his head, but Chris rolls his back in a delicious, oddly sexy way to help him along, and then there's naked skin, flushed and sensitive, all for him.

He pounces, drags his teeth over Chris' collarbone, down his breastbone until he almost arrives at his stomach, and Chris makes cute, helpless noises, high and way too arousing. Something must be wrong with him, but maybe, just maybe, something is absolutely right with him right now, as right as he can get anyway, and fuck, _**no talking**_ , not even inside his own head-

Chris nipple is small and soft when he brushes it with his wet lower lip, so lightly it barely counts as teasing, and it's then that Chris utters his first word since they sat down with two cups of Yiwu tea and their books. He says "Zach", and it's quite possible he has never heard his name uttered so softly, sharply, a pleading, teasing, warning note underneath that makes him shiver. So, without further ado he rubs the flat of his tongue over the nipple and then closes his lips around it to suck.

He doesn't expect Chris to moan and buck the way he does; it looks like someone has sensitive nipples, which is good because Zach hates it when somebody isn't sensitive. But, oh, Chris certainly has very sensitive nipples if the way he whimpers _again_ , only because Zach is circling the tips of his finger around his other nipple, is anything to go by; he can't prevent his grin and Chris _yelps_ when his teeth only accidentally craze his sensitive flesh.

So apparently Chris is not only sensitive, he is also not averse to a little rough treatment; no need to be too careful, then. Good.

But they're not going to do this here, Zach decides on a whim. A one-night-stand is well and fine, but not on his living room sofa; especially not with Chris. Besides, both lube and condoms (and anything else they might need, but Chris + lube + condom is enough breathtaking a combination to make anything else unnecessary) are in his nightstand by his bed, and it'd be stupid to go there and leave again.

Giving the hard nipple between his teeth a soothing lick, he slid up again to kiss Chris, a little less rough than before with a little less tongue, and shorter. It makes Chris impatient, but Zach pulls away nevertheless and shakes his head when his best friend (and _holy fuck_ ) tries to follow his mouth.

"Bed," he merely says, immediately quenching the feelings that flared up in Chris eyes, uncertainty and impatience among them.

"'kay," he replies, and his voice is a little rougher and a little lower, and it's so delicious Zach almost leans down again to fuck the bed the opposite of literally and just get on with it right there, right then, but Chris pushes himself up, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. Zach gets up and pulls Chris with him, and then they're stumbling towards his bedroom and Chris is tugging on his shirt, and by the time they arrive in his bedroom Chris is completely naked while Zach is still clad in his underwear and one sock. They fall onto the bed in a mad tangle of limbs, and Zach has only a moment to thrust their crotches together—and Chris is naked already, when did this happen?—before he is pushed on his back, Chris straddling him and then proceeding to kiss the rest of his common sense and breath out of him. Then he pulls back, licking his lips, eyes flashing, and looks down on him with lust and triumph in his eyes and a weird hunger that is almost too much for this. Before Zach can analyse it further, though, Chris reaches down between his legs and lets the tips of his fingers teasingly ghost over the sensitive skin of Zach's lower stomach. Then he grabs the elastic band of Zach's boxers, pulls it up and lets it snap down; it didn't hurt, but it spoke volumes on how this was going to proceed.

"Get that off," Chris says unceremoniously before leaning over Zach, reaching for the nightstand where Zach, as probably any other male on this planet, keeps his condoms and lube. But Chris also knows it because he's curious as hell and likes to snoop around in Zach's cupboard; knowing that suddenly makes Zach aware that _holy fuck_ , he's really actually going to do this, with Chris of all people. His best friend.

He knows it's maybe wrong, but he can't think of any better person to do this with; there's just nobody else he feels so at ease with.

Well, except for right now, because Chris is _hot_ , and _straddling him naked_. Waiting for him to get naked.

This is like a wet dream Zach never had but that's suddenly coming to life, and he wastes no time to push his underwear off, ignoring the sock. And then Chris sits back, makes a satisfied noise low in his throat as he rolls his naked ass into Zach's cock, and whoa. Yes. Brilliant.

Then Chris drops the condom on the bed next to Zach's shoulder, coats his fingers in lube and leans forward, one hand on Zach's chest to support himself. With the other, he reaches back, teasingly slides one wet finger up Zach's cock and then clearly starts to prepare himself. The moment Zach realises what he's doing one of his hands flies to Chris' hand, the busy one, and he just puts it over his to feel the movement. Their eyes don't leave each other for a moment while Chris' fingers slide in and out, and when Chris licks his lower lip, keeps the tip of his tongue between his teeth he realises that there are words in Chris' mouth, words that want to get out but that he won't let. The glitter in Chris eyes tells him that they're filthy, dirty words, and the prospect of Chris dirty talking sends a flare through his body. For a moment Zach thinks about doing it himself to encourage him, but Chris was the one who proposed to him, who set the rules of this one-night-stand, and Zach isn't going to break them unless Chris does it first.

He doesn't. When he's done, he pulls his hand away and reaches for the condom, rips the wrapping open with his teeth—and hell, you aren't supposed to do that or using it might become unnecessary, but he doesn't care because it's sexy as hell—and reaches behind himself, leaning back, and grabs Zach's cock. Eyes still locked, Zach swallows heavily as Chris slips the condom over him, reaches blindly for the lube again and slicks him with the most teasingly soft touches. And then, in one quick motion he slides back and sits on him, accepting Zach's cock in his body with one smooth stroke.

Zach simultaneously gasps and moans; what comes out of his mouth is a garbled mess, and that combined with the loud pounding in his ears almost drowns the loud groan Chris makes. They're both panting, almost gulping for breath, Zach trying desperately not to do something premature and embarrassing and Chris accommodating and adjusting.

"Zach," Chris says and it's more a moan than anything else, leans forward and looks him straight in the eye. Zach has only a moment to wonder when he has put his hands on Chris' hip and why he didn't notice; then Chris wipes out every coherent thought from his mind with just two words: "Now. Hard."

Not hesitating for a second—it's almost as if his body is on autopilot, and yet he, they have never done this before—Zach flips them over quickly enough so he doesn't slide out of Chris' body, pushes one of his knees up and wraps the other leg around his waist. Not giving either of them a moment to adjust, he pistons his hips forwards, Chris moans and he's completely lost.

Chris' ass is hot and tight and clenches every. damn. time. that Zach pushes into him; he's not sure if Chris does it on purpose to drive him crazy or if it's instinctual, but whatever it is, it's driving him crazy. And the _sounds_ he makes; _god_. Zach isn't exactly a playboy or anything but he has had his fair share of sex partners, but none of them has let themselves go as completely as Chris does—or if they had, it just hasn't been as arousing, as consuming as it is with Chris. Merely the way he throws his head back sends shivers down Zach's spine already, and then he'd moan or whine or whimper, making Zach lick his lips and want to bite him. Chris hands are flailing; fluttering over Zach's shoulders, down his back, slipping between their bodies to squeeze himself only to let go again and start the circle anew. And then he throws one hand over his head, slides the other around Zach's hip to squeeze his ass, to sneak his fingers between his cheeks and tease his hole. Zach growls and almost loses their rhythm for a moment; Chris eyes flash at him, he grins and licks his lips and then opens his mouth to moan, loudly, eyes not leaving Zach's.

Zach bites his leg, hard. Immediately, Chris gasps out a breathless "oh yes!" and then he pushes his leg to the side, grabs Zach's neck and pulls him down to his neck; it makes their angle a little awkward but Zach couldn't care less. Following the unspoken plea Chris voices with a helpless little whine, he bites him again and Chris _howls_. Zach's own grown is muffled in Chris' skin as he sucks at it, never letting the pressure of his teeth; he's not breaking skin, but there's no need to. Chris is twitching and writhing under him—as much as it is possible, at least—sobbing moans and gasps; suddenly he flings his arms around Zach, fingernails biting into his back and most certainly leaving scratch marks as Chris throws his head back and comes.

It's almost sensory overload; the sharp burn on his back, the taste of salty sweat, the feel of hot come splattering on his stomach and chest, of Chris' body clamping down on him with incredible tightness, Chris' wail ringing in his ears—he can't help but follow Chris into oblivion and can only barely keep himself from blacking out.

They say nothing when they come down from the high; their panting is the only noise that fills the room. The smell is much more eloquent; it says sex, and sweat and togetherness so loud Zach can almost taste it.

He licks his lips, pushes himself up a little with elbows almost too shaky to hold his weight, and reaches for the handkerchiefs he keeps by his bed. Chris twitches as he slides out of him completely, then does it again when he wipes the come on his chest and stomach away. He doesn't open his eyes, but that's not a bad thing, Zach knows.

When he's done cleaning himself, he lets himself fall down next to Chris again, still out of breath. After a while, Zach is pulled out of the doze he drifted off into by the arm Chris throws over his shoulder; he reciprocates and wraps his own arm around Chris waist, pulls him a little closer.

That's the last thing he knows before he falls asleep.


End file.
